


payphone

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Thee 100 Challenge 210: Payphone</p>
            </blockquote>





	payphone

Hutch slowly rose a shaking hand to drop a dime in the slot. He listened to the clink, clink as it fell into its appointed chamber and a dial tone began to hum.  
The stench of stale coffee, sweat, and fear permeating the receiver did nothing to slow the tide of bile rising in his stomach as he dialed.

He dreaded this call and put it off as long as possible. Starsky was out of surgery now, though. The doctors talked of massive damage and little hope.

Hutch held back his tears as a woman answered.

"Mrs. Starsky, it's Hutch...."


End file.
